My gym partners the Grim Reaper
by Jarret91
Summary: This is a crossover between My gym Partners a monkey and The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy. A strange thing is happening between the two worlds and no one knows what will happen next.Chapter one out now
1. Chapter 1

My gym partners the Grim Reaper

Chapter one

The Beginning

Grim was sleeping soundly thinking of nightmares and how one day he would be rid of Billy and Mandy but before his nightmare continued Billy screamed in his ear

"Oh boy new day, new day, new daaaay!"

"Billy! can't you see mon that I need me sleep?"

"But Grim it's morning!" Billy pulled the curtain and sun blinded Grim, Billy would've been blinded if he didn't run off to breakfast.

Meanwhile down the street Mandy was waking up "Typical, another morning with an idiot and a pawn who lost a bet, Really repetitive" She got on her dress with her head band and walked out the door heading to Billy's house

Back at Billy's house breakfast was being served with Billy chanting

"Hey there pinhead and bonehead"

"Hello queen of the darkness"

From across the Table Billy was screaming "Cereal!, Cereal!,Cereal"

Gladys was almost going to lose her mind again "Alright Billy heres your cereal" and also she was trying to keep a straight face after movie night when Grim picked Poltergeist.

Speaking of that night Billy got so scared that he wouldn't stop saying "Destroy us all!, Destroy us all" through the whole entire night. and in the morning.

In another dimension at Charles Darwin Middle school Jake and Adam were having a random conversation

Jakes was putting up his books and swinging to class when he brought up a weird question "Hey Adam do you ever get the feeling that two dimensions can come together?"

Adam looked at Jake with a strange look as he didn't know why his friend was asking this strange question "Why would you ask something like that Jake?"

He shrugged and continue swinging "I don't know maybe"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe were going back to the future!"

"You watched that movie last night did you?"

"Yes it was awesome"

"Ooookay?"

Walking to class were Ingrid, Windsor, Lupe and Slips

"Yes why would Jake ask that question unless he knows something" Windsor said looking around seeing if anything strange was going on

"Because were going to get sued!" Principle Pixiefrog screamed but Mrs.Warthog stopped him

"Were not being sued your just paranoid"

"Right, right" Principle Pixiefrog was calming down a little hoping that Mrs, Warthog was right

In Endsville something weird well weirder was happening as portals were opening up around the whole city

"Hey look a swirling vortex of doom"

"Harold stay away from there it could be the work of Grim"

"I doubt it Gladys, Billy's been gone for a couple of hours"

"Then, how this get here"

Harold and Gladys walked a little closer to the mysterious Vortex to get a better look but then before they could get any closer they were brought in the portal and ended up somewhere else..

Billy and Mandy were causing trouble as usual and Grim was trying to stop them so he wouldn't have to go back in court.

"Hey get back here with me scythe you know that they were going to be in serious trouble remember the court case?"

Going back to the underworld court where the trial of when Billy almost destroyed the world by reviving dinosaurs

"Okay Billy your here again cause you can't stop messing with Grim's scythe and almost destroying the underworld, One question how where you ever to accomplish this?"

"Well Grim, my family, and Mandy were watching a movie, Being bored that I was I went to Grim's room and stole the scythe"

The judge and jury nodded

"I didn't think Grim would notice"

Grim added "Well I did"

From the jury Fred Fredburger was yelling "Yes judge where are the tacos?"

"Who let him back in?!"

"F.r.e.d .F.r.e.d.B.u.r.g.e.r, Fred Fredburger yes!"

"Back to the case we the people of the underworld find Billy guilty!, and if he tries to do it again we'll have to sentence him to...The Chocolate Pudding chair!, Dun dun dun"

Billy gulped as the trial ended and going back to present day

"Hey Grim there's a strange portal"

"Billy focus on where your going then some stupid portal"

"Yeah yeah I know Mandy I'm not that stupid he he"

Before Mandy could say anything they were gone

Grim stopped and had a smile on his face "They're gone! they're finally gone! yippe!" Then the portal ate Grim "Awww man"

At the same time everyone exit out of the portal and looked around, Billy, Mandy, and Grim, ended out in front of the school and Harold and Gladys ended up at the Zoo

"Where are we?" Billy asked staring at a sign that clearly says were they are

"It says Charles Darwin Middle School" Mandy said with a look on her face

"Charles Dawrin Mibble Skool?"

"Never mind forget it"

The school bell ring and animals and Adam left the building screaming of joy, But before any of them could go home Jake bumped into Billy

"Hmm another human?"

Billy exclaimed "Oh boy a talking monkey!" then he hugged Jake in a unbreakable hug

Jake was gasping for air trying to get Adam to break him free, Adam ran as fast as he could and pulled Jake off Billy's hand "Ahh Jake who's that"

Jake was catching his breath "I don't know he just appeared out of nowhere and then hugged me for being a talking monkey"

Bull shark walked up to Grim "Hey is it a little early for halloween?"

After that remarked Grim looked at him "Don't mess with me mon I have powers that you wouldn't be able to understand"

"Grim don't mess with him he's a shark and sharks are dangerous creatures" Mandy remarked

"Well at least someone has a point"

"I was being sacrastic"

"Why you little!"

"Little what? you don't scare me nothing does"

Bull then backed up a little then ran far away screaming mommy.

Then Billy walked up to her "What about your fear of figure skaters?"

"I told you thats not a fear I just don't trust them"

"Yeeeah sure"

Mandy punched him in the stomach "I told you don't trust not fear"

"Okay" he said in a weak voice then fell to the ground

Adam walked up to them "Your not from around here are you?"

Billy yelled and stood up "No were not but we will cause mischief for no reason tehehe"

Mandy grabbed his lips "Don't mind him"

Adam and Jake didn't say anything and Jake said

"Want us to show you around

"Sure we got nothing better to do and we don't to remain here"

"I'll take that as a yes and oh yeah my name is Jake.P.Spider-monkey"

"Hi I'm Adam"

"I'm Billy"

"Mandy"

"Grim"

"Well come on we'll show you around"

"Thanks mon"

A new adventure has begun for two different worlds.

Authors Note:

My first fanfiction about two crazy worlds colliding and weird things happening. The story will progress through out the story and more of the plot will be revealed.

So enjoy:)


	2. Survival of the nitwits

**Chapter 2**

**Survival of the nitwits**

**Another day approaches the school of Charles Darwin middle as the enthusiastic students go their next class, before Adam Lyon went to stalking class he went to Principle Pixie frog's office to see what could be done about Grim and the others. **

"**Principle Pixie frog, Billy and Mandy still need an education while away from home." Adam is seen trying to convince P.F. But it was at a bad time where a lawsuit could take its toll on the school and the funding.**

"**Hold on Mr. Lyon can't you see I'm trying to work things out on this document? I mean we could lose our funding!" having a breakdown Mrs. Warthog had to bring fried cheese bugs to help him calm down. **

"**I told you P.F. To quite worrying so much, It'll be the death of you."**

**Then a fired wall appeared as Grim made an unnecessary entrance "Who dares conjured the Grim Reaper!" As you can see Grim has been practicing on his entrance in fact it made Pixie frog croaked. _(Drum sounds and gets tomato) _**

**Adam quickly whispered to grim to keep the whole fire thing down "He he sorry Principle Pixiefrog Grim just got a little excited" **

**Pixiefrog recovered and looked at Grim "Ahem Mr. Lyon if this is the 'Grim reaper' of which you speak then where is his friends?"**

**Grim then grinned at hearing the word friend "Billy and Mandy are not me friends, They're two little monsters that I can't stand!" he then disappeared leaving a big smoke hole in the floor.**

"**Ah Mrs. Warthog we need to get that clean."**

**Mrs. Warthog rolled her eyes.**

**Back at Endsville all was not well as chaos has gotten out of control. **

"**With grim and his little brats out of the way I can finally bring chaos to destroy this town!" Eris had a sinister grin on her face but was quickly interrupted by a voice too familiar.**

"**You think you can destroy this town? You can't even destroy a shopping mall" Boogey laughed while walking towards Eris "You see I'm the scariest and most powerful being around here.**

**Then the earth began to shake while a space like craft appeared walking out was Nergal "Ha Boogey you the most powerful being? I laugh at you so ha"**

"**Watch it Nergal I can cause you a thousand years of nightmares!" Then a fly landed by Boogey as he tried to scared it the fly simply laughed and fell off his shoulders.**

**Nergal just shook his head and laughed "You can't even scare a fly what an embarrassment."**

"**Well you two shut up?! Can't you see that chaos brought us all together?"**

**Boogey was beginning to burst out laughing, "Yeah so whats your point Miss Chaos?"**

**Nergal just looked at Boogie and started to think, _"How he is a menace I'll never understand."_**

**Then for a random minute Fred Fred burger came running down the streets screaming and running from a pack of nacho eating dogs. "My nachos!...Yes!"**

"**Okay why is that Fred appears every now and then?" Boogie was a little mad.**

**Eris and Nergal shrugged their shoulders.**

**Then Nergal cleared his throat, "I suggest we come up with a plan so devilish that not even the underworld court can stop us!"**

**Boogie rushed to shut him up. "Nergal! Shush."**

**One of Nergal's electric snakes shocked Boogie causing him to lose his temper and kick Nergal's butt.**

**Eris just rolled her eyes as she summoned her apple and threw at them causing a little explosion. "Okay we need to come up with a plan." she grinned devilishly.**

**At Charles Darwin middle school lunch was being served. Grim, Mandy, and Adam brought their lunches while Billy ate the wormy joes. **

**Billy then took another bite and screamed uncontrollably."Hey there is a tickling sensation when you swallow!, He he he it tickles."**

**Jake swung by and sat next to them. "Boy new kid you sure are working out then the last one."**

**Windsor looked at Jake, The last new kid was 'technically' stupid hand but Teddy was the one who almost drove him mad.**

**Adam, Grim, and Mandy, then paused for a minute hoping that they didn't lose their lunch, Which was funny since they haven't ate yet.**

**After lunch it was time for Gym, Coach Gills was going over the rules for the new student.**

**Billy let out a disappointed moan he never liked gym and since he destroyed it once they made him run a thousand double laps, That and he also got beat up by the girls.**

**Mandy just smirked Gym was one of her favorite classes..No wait it was the only class she liked.**

**Coach then blew her whistle, "Alright mammals! We're going to learn how work as a team, a pack, a herd, a school."**

**Jake then interrupted. "Isn't a school a bunch of fish?"**

"**Spider monkey! I was using a metaphor not that you would know since you barely pay attention in class!"**

**Jake then looked at a butterfly. "Huh? What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."**

**Coach then sighed, "Alright 3 laps around the gym." then she blew into her whistle again as everyone took off, except for Bill who fell on the first try.**

**Grim watched from the bleachers since he was too old to be a student so he was appointed to watcher, and also there was no reaping. **

"**Aw mon I can't even do me job it's killing me literally."**

**Twenty-Five minutes of gym it was time for stalking class though Billy was still on his second lap and was late even though the bell rung.**

**Mr. Horn bill was writing on the board about the basics of stalking, "Class one of the basic of stalking is stealth, You have to be really quiet to catch your prey, and one more thing Mr. Spider monkey if you yell out 'He's right behind you!' you will suspended this is a class not a movie theater.**

**Ingrid then raised her hand up. "Whats a moo-vie the-ater?"**

"**Never mind class is in session."**

**The stalking class session would have went well if Jake and Billy weren't screaming at least..All of it! (coughs) Ahem getting back to the story**

**The bell had rung which meant class and school was dismissed, Excited everyone had rushed outside the building and onto the bus.**

**Adam and Jake were already on their way to the respective houses.**

"**Well that was kind of an interesting day wasn't it guys." Billy was in usual expression hyper as ever.**

**Grim, and Mandy just gave him a glare.**

"**You know Billy if you keep acting like that you will be suspended."**

**Billy was too busy picking his nose.**

**Mandy just looked around seeing if there was somewhere to stay. "Come on you two we need to get shelter we can't be on streets alone."**

**Grim summoned his scythe, "Good point luckily me cousin Greg lives here." He used his scythe to open a portal. "Hold on children this could get a little rough." He said as they were sucked into the portal and transported to Grim's cousin's house.**

**Little did they know that trouble would happen soon.**


End file.
